Stop And Stare
by Shadow Lestrange Potter
Summary: Porque a veces, sólo necesitas detenerte y mirar… para encontrar el verdadero origen de tu felicidad. DRARRY


**Resumen:** Porque a veces, sólo necesitas detenerte y mirar… para encontrar el verdadero origen de tu felicidad. **DRARRY**

**Notas de la autora:** ¡Hola a todos! He vuelto después de tanto tiempo, espero que no se hayan olvidado de mí. Esta historia surgió hace unos días mientras escuchaba la canción **"Stop And Stare"** de **OneRepublic**. Así que a todos aquellos que gusten de leer mientras escuchan música, se los recomiendo.

Ahora sí, los dejo leer tranquilos. Espero que disfruten este One-Shot tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndolo.

**Advertencia:** Esta historia contiene Angst (con final feliz) y puede ser propensa a dejar salir alguna que otra lágrima en personas sensibles, por lo que recomiendo tener pañuelitos descartables cerca. XD

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Rowling y Warner Bro.

* * *

**Stop And Stare**

Un silencio sepulcral reina los grandes confines del castillo, contradictorio al caos que precedía minutos atrás, previamente a que todo terminara. Antes de que la guerra concluyera con el sonido de un cuerpo cayendo sin vida en el resquebrajado suelo del gran comedor.

El amplio salón permanece estático, como si se tratara de una fotografía congelada, similares a las que poseen los muggles. No obstante, en ese tétrico retrato puede percibirse la imponente desolación por cada poro de la piel, proveniente del sentimiento de pérdida, rastros innegables que dejan las guerras una vez que concluyen.

Y aunque parezca que al fin el mundo obtendrá esa paz tan ansiada por todos, trayendo consigo la esperanza de un nuevo porvenir que no esté plagado de sangre y desamparo, uno en el que este mundo comience a sanar y recobrarse de tantos años de lucha, sabes que no será así.

Porque cualquier rastro de vida ha abandonado a todos aquellos que hoy están aquí, llorando silenciosos sobre los cuerpos de amigos y familiares caídos. Entiendes que nada ni nadie podrán devolverles lo que han perdido y jamás recuperarán.

Ni siquiera el hecho de que a partir de ahora la armonía reinará para los que pertenecen al bando de la "luz" logra que un simple suspiro de alivio escape de los resecos labios de estos magos.

Pero, ¿cómo sentir esperanzas cuando el precio de esta paz ha significado el costo de tantas vidas? ¿Cómo pretender aclamar un ínfimo resquicio de alegría cuando toda inocencia ha sido arrancada de estos niños? Porque sí, ellos eran simplemente unos niños que, por azares de un cruel destino, se vieron involucrados en situaciones que escapaban de su control. Tareas y decisiones para las que ni siquiera sabios adultos podrían haber enfrentado. Y a pesar de ello, aquí están los sobrevivientes a estas desgarradoras historias, reflejando los horrores vividos en vacías miradas.

Es allí cuando te detienes y miras. Porque sientes que a partir de ahora sólo eso podrás hacer. Detenerte y mirar como cualquier mínima felicidad desaparece lentamente de esta sala. No importa cuántas respiraciones agitadas resuenen entre las resquebrajadas paredes, entiendes que sus vidas ya se han ido junto a sus seres queridos.

Una fría ráfaga recorre tu piel, produciéndote un molesto escalofrío y no sabes si es ocasionada por el viento, que tal cual silencioso espectador acompaña este momento representando físicamente lo que sientes en tu interior o es debido al desamparo y miedo que estás percibiendo crecer desde lo más profundo de tu corazón, expandiéndose como un fuego maldito.

Una vez que ese pensamiento se reproduce en tu cabeza, te percatas de que tal vez no haya sido una buena idea esa comparación. Porque tu traicionera mente no distingue de sentimentalismos y te lleva inequívocamente a unas horas atrás, hacia la Sala de los Menesteres en donde viste con horror como esas mortíferas llamas consumían a tu amigo.

A pesar de que todo el mundo creía que esos dos mastodontes no eran más que tus guardaespaldas, no podían estar más equivocados. Crabbe y Goyle eran esos incondicionales amigos que te seguían a donde sea y estaban dispuestos a hacer cualquier cosa que tú les pidieras, sólo para verte feliz. Quizás sea cierto que los Slytherin no demuestran abiertamente sus sentimientos, pero sabías dentro de ti que ellos eran tus amigos y de verdad te apreciaban, al igual que tú los apreciabas a ellos.

Desgraciadamente, comprendes que con la muerte de Crabbe de por medio, Goyle y tú ya no serán más que dos extraños. Dos personas que se conocieron hace un largo tiempo, pero que ahora no pueden siquiera cruzar una palabra. Porque sabes que si lo hicieran, el único sentimiento que se entrevería entre ese tosco vocabulario del que otrora fuera tu amigo sería el de reproche. Reproche por ocasionar, indirectamente, la muerte de su mejor amigo y al que consideraba casi un hermano.

A pesar de que eso sea algo injusto de su parte, teniendo en cuenta que tú jamás hubieras deseado ese final para Vincent, entiendes que no puedes culparlo por ello. Porque no existe nadie en este mundo que pueda quitar ese extraño sentir de ti, en el que te atribuyes toda la responsabilidad de esa pérdida. No consigues evitar pensar que si nunca hubieras confiado tanto en ellos, quizás no se habrían visto involucrados en tu despiadado destino.

Maldices a nadie en especial por esa jodida suerte que te tocó, reconociendo melancólicamente que esta vez no puedes echarle la culpa a cierto Gryffindor con complejo de héroe y mucho menos a tu padre.

Sí, tu padre era uno de los seguidores más fieles del Señor Tenebroso y admites que lo hubiera seguido siendo de no ser porque ese perverso engendro mostró lo poco que significaban sus seguidores para él, llegando incluso a torturar y relegar tareas suicidas a tu madre y a ti mismo, con el fin de castigar la incompetencia de tu progenitor.

Sonríes amargamente ante esto. No puedes creer que le costara tanto a Lucius ver la realidad de ese maníaco, siendo una persona tan astuta y perspicaz. Porque pueden catalogar a tu padre de muchas cosas, pero si hay algo que nadie niega es que es una persona muy inteligente, que desafortunadamente tomó una incorrecta decisión, como la gran mayoría de ustedes.

Diriges la mirada hacia tus padres, los cuales se encuentran fuertemente tomados de las manos, sentados en una esquina solitaria de esta habitación, mientras permanecen con los ojos cerrados. Esperando por ese terrible castigo que de seguro se verán dispuestos a afrontar. Y aun teniendo este conocimiento, permanecen juntos. Brindándose un poco de calor y tranquilidad, siendo fuertes el uno por el otro… como siempre.

Sientes como tu pecho se infla con admiración al entender los motivos por los que te están haciendo a un lado de ese abrazo. Sólo intentan que no te relacionen con ellos y debas sufrir la misma condena que pesará sobre sí mismos. Teniendo una leve esperanza de que quizás las personas del otro bando sientan en sus corazones algo de lástima y te liberen de tus cargos, al ver a un simple jovencito asustado y que sólo ha sido víctima de las malas elecciones de sus progenitores.

Bajas tu mirada hacia tus pies, temiendo dejar salir alguna lágrima. No puedes llorar, ya que si lo haces tus padres no podrán seguir con esta farsa y vendrán a consolarte, ocasionando que todas las miradas se posen en esta familia de "asesinos" y por consiguiente, pierdan la última ilusión de hacer algo correcto por tu seguridad, de darte otra oportunidad de hacer las cosas mejores que ellos.

Continúas caminando lo más sigilosamente que puedes, negándote a seguir por este tren de sentimientos que no te lleva a nada más que dejar morir de a poco tu ser.

Te preguntas qué habría ocurrido si tú y tu familia no hubieran pertenecido a los Mortífagos. ¿Acaso el final habría estado rodeado de felicidad y no de esa triste espera hacia la perdición? ¿Los reconocerían como grandes héroes? Pero hacia donde mires ves abatimiento, lágrimas y agonía. Nadie diría que el mundo realmente se ha librado del ser más temible y despiadado de todos. El sufrimiento perceptible es casi similar al de haber perdido la guerra.

Es en ese preciso instante donde todo cobra sentido y finalmente comprendes el verdadero significado de la palabra guerra. Por más que uno de los bandos se haya alzado victorioso, sabes que ésta no deja nunca ganadores, sólo perdedores.

Te petrificas en el lugar e intentas huir. Deseas con todo tu corazón estar en cualquier parte menos aquí, donde todo es tristeza y desolación, pero por algún extraño motivo tus pies no responden y permanecen estáticos. Un escalofriante miedo recorre tus entrañas y crees que quizás hayas perdido la cordura después de todo.

No sabes cómo pero logras que tus neuronas envíen las respuestas que tu mente tan desesperadamente grita, ocasionando que tu cuerpo reaccione y escape de inmediato de este retrato del horror.

Cuando recuperas el sentido de la realidad, tus ojos te muestran un destruido y desolado panorama del patio. Lágrimas de impotencia finalmente resbalan de tus pálidas mejillas y con angustia te percatas de otra verdad. No existe lugar al cual huir. Donde quiera que vayas, todo se resumirá en esto… sufrimiento.

* * *

No tienes idea de cuánto tiempo ha pasado ni te importa. Sólo sabes que no es esto lo que esperabas. No era así como se suponía que todo terminaría. Unas solitarias lágrimas escapan de tus ojos y ni siquiera eres capaz de removerlas de tu mejilla. Demasiado aturdido como para reaccionar… completamente perdido en tus memorias.

A lo largo de estos años te has imaginado cientos de posibles finales para esta épica batalla, pero ni en tus más retorcidos sueños creíste ver algo como esto. Porque siempre supiste que este día llegaría. Después de todo, tu vida estuvo marcada desde que eras un simple bebé. Entonces, ¿por qué te sorprende tanto que esto termine así? ¿Acaso fuiste tan iluso para creer que todo terminaría con gritos de felicidad y una enorme fiesta esperando en tu sala común, como cada vez que celebraban una victoria en el Quidditch? ¿De verdad eres tan ingenuo?

A tu alrededor sólo ves tristeza y muerte. Comienzas a caminar sin un rumbo fijo y extrañamente, nadie parece notarte. Es como si cada uno estuviera perdido en un mundo de incertidumbre y desolación.

Sobre el suelo puedes apreciar las consecuencias que dejó esta batalla. Cuerpos sin vida yacen tendidos a lo largo de todo el recinto. Sobre una de las esquinas del salón divisas varias cabezas pelirrojas, arrodilladas junto a un joven que parece simplemente dormido y con una sonrisa en su rostro, quizás soñando con alguna travesura. Pero tú sabes que el sueño que lo embarga es uno del que jamás despertará.

Un ahogado gemido sale de la boca de uno de los Weasley y no puedes identificar de quién. El dolor que los rodea es más que desgarrador y sólo puedes estar parado y observar. Porque sabes que no existen palabras de aliento que aplaquen la angustia de sus almas. Digas lo que digas no podrás devolverle a esa familia su hijo… su hermano.

Y aunque te acerques a llorar esa pérdida... ¿De qué serviría? Tú sólo eres un intruso allí y posiblemente el que ocasionó esa muerte. No, lo sabes. Eres el responsable de su muerte y de la de todos los aquí presentes.

Vuelves a pensar que esto nunca debió ocurrir así, que la batalla era única y exclusivamente tuya. ¿Por qué tenían que haberse desencadenado de esta forma los acontecimientos? ¿Por qué simplemente no pudiste haber tenido un encuentro con Voldemort como el del cementerio en cuarto año? Sólo ustedes dos, terminando con esta jodida profecía de una buena vez. Sin arriesgar la vida de nadie… sin destruir la felicidad de todo el mundo mágico.

Reteniendo las lágrimas que amenazan con volver a escapar de tus ojos, continúas caminando. Pero quedas petrificado nuevamente al ver los dos cuerpos colocados sobre una manta. Los cadáveres de Remus y Tonks permanecen con las manos tocándose una con otra. Y allí te replanteas el siquiera haberte movido de lugar.

Un nudo sumamente doloroso se apodera de tu garganta, impidiéndote respirar o emitir sonido alguno. Tu mente sólo revive una y otra vez la imagen del pequeño bebé que conociste en aquella fotografía, preguntándote qué será de su vida ahora. ¿Cómo puede ser tan cruel el destino para dejar completamente huérfano a Teddy? Con gusto hubieras muerto para poder ocupar sus lugares. Ser el que yaciera sin vida en el suelo, pero dándole al niño la oportunidad de conocer y criarse junto a sus padres.

Antes de que las piernas comiencen a fallarte, tomas fuerzas de lo más profundo de ti y huyes lejos de este escenario repleto de agonía. No quieres sentir, no quieres ver más. Sólo deseas poder dejar todo atrás… dejarte ir.

Sin saber cómo, llegas hasta el patio principal y consigues apoyarte en una rasgada columna. Sientes tus piernas incapaces de sostenerte, mas te rehúsas a caer. Tu orgullo Gryffindor no te lo permite y mucho menos quieres convertirte en otro motivo de preocupación para tus amigos. Lo mejor será que enfrentes esto por ti mismo y quites ese peso que llevas en tus hombros hace años, aquel que suponías desaparecería una vez que cumplieras tu destino.

Y no lo entiendes. ¿No se suponía que serías feliz una vez que la amenaza de Voldemort fuera derrotada? Entonces, ¿por qué sientes un amargo sentimiento ascender desde tu corazón e instalarse en tu garganta? ¿Por qué tus ojos pugnan por dejar escapar un llanto frío y agónico? ¿Acaso a esto se resume tu vida? ¿A tristeza y desolación?

Intentando quitarte esos depresivos pensamientos que no te llevarán a nada y mucho menos solucionarán tus problemas, buscas algo con qué distraerte y es en ese instante donde a lo lejos distingues una figura parada, mirando sin ver hacia el oscuro cielo. Unos cabellos rubios brillan con la tenue luz irradiada por la luna, dándole a su vez un aspecto fantasmagórico y hermoso.

Es en aquel momento cuando recuerdas a tu némesis. Ese chico que te hizo la vida imposible durante su estadía en Hogwarts, pero a la vez te mantuvo siempre con los pies sobre la tierra, anclándote a la realidad. Mostrándote que a él poco le importaba tu fama de héroe. ¡Qué lejanos habían quedado esos tiempos en los que se enviaban notitas con insultos velados en pajaritas mágicas de papel!

Ahora solo puedes ver a un chico asustado sobre el futuro que se avecina. Extrañamente, descubres que la vida de Malfoy siempre ha estado teñida por el terror. Miedo a su padre, de no ser lo suficientemente bueno como para enorgullecerle. Miedo por no encontrar una manera de reparar el armario evanescente, provocando que su madre salga herida como castigo. Y a Voldemort, por todo el horror que debe haber visto mientras este permanecía en su mansión.

Sin duda la vida del Slytherin no debe haber sido ningún lecho de rosas como pensabas. No sabes por qué, pero dejas de sostenerte de la columna para comenzar a acercarte a ese muchacho que aún no se percata de tu presencia. Segundos después, estás parado a unos centímetros del otro, rozando tus hombros con los de él. Sin decir ni una palabra, no necesitas hacerlo. Porque sabes que con ese gesto están diciendo más de lo que jamás podrían decirse hablando.

Los minutos pasan y lo único que sientes es un extraño pero reconfortante calor recorrer tu brazo derecho, el cual está en contacto con el de Malfoy. Por alguna razón que no alcanzas a comprender, sientes tus hombros aligerarse. Como si el simple roce te quitara una de esas pesadas bolsas que traías sobre tu espalda, las cuales pensaste que nunca se irían.

Y nuevamente te cuestionas el hecho de que sea Malfoy el que lo consiga. Es como si ese rencoroso Slytherin pudiera ejercer alguna rara magia sobre ti, demostrándote que no siempre todo es tan dramático como tú lo imaginas y que debes dejar de exagerar las cosas, bajar a la realidad donde no eres "El Elegido" sino Harry Potter, ese revoltoso chico que tuvo la osadía de robarle la Snitch en los partidos de Quidditch.

Una débil sonrisa intenta asomar por la comisura de tus labios ante este pensamiento y te sorprendes a ti mismo pensando irónicamente en Draco como tu salvador. ¿Quién diría que esta vez el héroe sería rescatado por la "damisela en apuros"?

La quietud del lugar sólo es interrumpida por débiles ráfagas de viento, las cuales no se sienten tan frías en este momento. No sabes si adjudicárselo a los tenues rayos de Sol que comienzan a desdibujar el estrellado cielo o a ese calor que irradia tu compañero.

Piensas que podrías estar así por siempre, nunca te sentiste tan en paz como en este preciso momento y eso te asusta, porque comienzan a despertar dentro de ti sentimientos que no comprendes y quizás no desees enfrentar por ahora. No obstante, no tienes tiempo de cavilar mucho más en ello, ya que finalmente Malfoy parece notarte.

─ ¿Puedes ver lo que yo veo, Potter?

La pregunta es murmurada en un tono tan bajo que tienes que esforzarte por oírla, pero lo que más te sorprende es la tristeza impresa en él. Te rompe el corazón escucharlo de esa forma porque ese no es el Malfoy que tú conoces y por consiguiente no sabes qué hacer o decir. Te sientes impotente y un completo inútil al no poder darle una simple contestación que sabes que el otro espera. Afortunadamente, Draco parece apiadarse de ti y continúa hablando.

─ Porque sin importar hacia donde mire… sólo veo desolación y sufrimiento. Por todos lados mis ojos solo ven las consecuencias de esta maldita guerra, haciéndome sentir la basura más grande de todas por haber sido uno de los que contribuyó a ella. ─ Intentas refutar eso, diciéndole que él no pudo haber sido el causante de nada de lo que ocurrió aquí pero eres detenido. Draco adivina tus pensamientos y no permite que salgas en su defensa. ─ Sé lo que vas a decir, que no originé esto y que la guerra comenzó mucho antes de que naciéramos. Quizás tengas razón pero yo… no puedo quitarme este extraño sentimiento de culpabilidad de mí. ¿Qué está mal conmigo?

─ Nada está mal contigo, Malfoy. No eres el único que se siente de esa forma. Si te sirve de algo, también me siento culpable por todo esto y más de lo que puedas imaginarte. Cada maldita vida que se ha perdido a lo largo de estos años me hace sentir el responsable de ello. Dejándome replantear qué hubiera pasado si simplemente hubiera muerto esa noche con mis padres.

No dice nada, pero sabes que por dentro está imaginando cómo hubiera sido ese hipotético futuro. Te sorprendes rogando porque tu ausencia se sienta en su vida y para tu fortuna así parece, ya que un escalofrío aterrador recorre al rubio.

Nadie dice nada más y simplemente permanecen inmóviles, rozando sus brazos y observando el firmamento que de a poco comienza a colorearse, dando origen a un nuevo día. Draco vuelve a romper el silencio y su voz parece dejar atrás esa desgarradora tristeza, para reemplazarla con algo similar a la resignación y anhelo.

─ ¿Sabes qué es lo peor de todo? Que me he convertido en lo que no puedo ser. Porque sé que a partir de ahora las cosas sólo serán un infierno para mí. Lo más lógico es que mis padres sean encarcelados de por vida, si no es que algo peor. Quizás yo también pueda recibir esa sentencia. Sería lo más sensato. ¿Verdad? Después de todo… yo también he hecho cosas terribles. Pero apostaría mi vida a que no me juzgarán, sólo para evitar que mi sufrimiento termine tan rápidamente. Porque todo villano merece una eternidad de castigo. Sino no sería una condena muy justa que digamos, ¿no? Y aun así no puedo dejar que una leve esperanza se instale en mí, creyendo que existirá un futuro mucho más feliz del que se avecina.

─ A veces lo que es justo no es lo que tú necesitas. A veces sólo tienes que tener esperanza de que el destino actúe por sí sólo o de que algún héroe te rescate de él.

Respondes de inmediato y con una convicción que te sorprende. Porque sabes que él no se merece todo ese sufrimiento. Sólo es un joven que, al igual que tú, se vio involucrado en un destino que no podría ser cambiado, sin importar cuánto lo deseara. Es entonces que te decides. Serás su héroe, su "San Potter" y lo salvaras de ese cruel desenlace, así te vaya la vida en ello.

Sigues sin comprender el arranque de estos sentimientos pero tampoco te interesa indagar en ello. Lo único que quieres es traer de vuelta a ese Slytherin caprichoso, altanero y narcisista. Volver a ver en su rostro esa sonrisa sarcástica tan característica en él.

Con estos pensamientos en mente, tu cuerpo reacciona por sí mismo y sin detenerte a pensar en las consecuencias o el significado de ello, tomas la mano de tu némesis. Esperas con resignación que se aparte y te reclame esta acción, sin embargo, Draco parece no dejar de sorprenderte hoy y entrelaza sus dedos entre los tuyos, intensificando el agarre. Sujetándote como si fueras su ancla en esta vida.

El tiempo continúa pasando pero ninguno de los dos parece notarlo. Su mano continúa sosteniéndote y el silencio que los rodea ha dejado de ser angustiante. Ahora sólo puedes sentir como una leve oleada de paz recorre tu cuerpo y a juzgar por la expresión más relajada en los rasgos de tu compañero, entiendes que es recíproco.

No sabes qué ocurrirá a partir de ahora pero de algo estás seguro, sólo quieres que este momento no termine y perdure por el resto de tu vida. Te juras a ti mismo que pase lo que pase, te convertirás en alguien importante para Draco. Serás lo que él necesite, su héroe, su amigo y quizás algo más. Porque comprendes que es el único que podrá salvarte a ti y tú eres el único que lo salvará a él. Siempre ha sido así. Para bien o para mal sólo han sido ustedes dos.

Detienes tus pensamientos y miras al cielo. La claridad se está haciendo cada vez más notoria. El comienzo de un nuevo día se alza desde lo más lejano del firmamento, mientras que rayos de luz reemplazan la oscuridad de la noche con colores rojizos.

Un nuevo porvenir se avecina, lleno de incertidumbre y complicaciones. Y aunque las cosas parezcan empeorar, siempre habrá una luz oculta en donde menos esperas, dispuesta a darte esa fuerza que necesitas para seguir adelante. Porque a veces, sólo necesitas detenerte y mirar… para encontrar el verdadero origen de tu felicidad.

* * *

**oOoOoOo**

**Notas finales:** Si han llegado hasta acá se los agradezco infinitamente. Espero que me digan qué les pareció en un comentario. De verdad me sirven mucho para saber si realmente estoy haciendo las cosas bien o debo dejar de inventar todas estas locuras. Así que no sean tímidos y déjenme sus opiniones.

No sé cuándo nos volveremos a ver, pero trataré de que sea pronto. ¡Besitos y ya nos leeremos!


End file.
